


Hidden Corners

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Domestic, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, London, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Motorcycles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 03:05:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14071554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Greg takes Mycroft down a hidden London street, and there are more surprises in store.





	Hidden Corners

Mycroft was on an important conference call when his phone vibrated with a message. He glanced down and realized it was from Gregory, so he opened it. He completely missed the next part of the conversation when he saw:

Mycroft licked his lips and tried to turn his attention back to the call only for the phone to vibrate again:

  

He did not nearly bang his knee on the underside of the desk. Nor did he reach up and slightly loosen his tie. He was quite glad he was not in any sort of in-person meeting.

“Mister Holmes?” a woman on the call asked.

“Apologies,” said Mycroft, “I’m here.”

The woman repeated what she’d said and Mycroft answered, though his eyes were still on the pair of pictures.

One more text came through:

_Found these while doing some tidying and I thought you’d enjoy ;) Don’t suppose you’re free this afternoon?_

_I can be._

_Good. I’ll pick you up on my bike at the usual spot at 12:30._

Mycroft nodded and flipped the phone over to avoid further distraction, focusing on the call as he should.

As soon as the call ended he had Anthea clear his afternoon. Fortunately, there was nothing pressing he couldn’t get out of and he slipped free at 12:25. Mycroft walked around the corner from his office and down two quick blocks to a parking garage. Greg knew that he had a reputation to maintain and had, thus far, not picked him up on his motorcycle directly in front of his office.

Greg was leaning against his bike, sunglasses pushed up onto his head in the dim light of the garage as he looked down at his phone. He wore jeans and a jacket, the very picture of easy masculinity.

Looking up at his footsteps, Greg smiled brilliantly at him. “Afternoon.”

“Indeed,” Mycroft leaned in and stole a kiss. “I was on a conference call. You’re very distracting.”

“Sorry about that, you know I didn’t mean to interrupt.” Greg took his hand.

“It’s fine. I truly didn’t mind. So, where are we going?”

“My turn to kidnap you,” said Greg, looking a little nervous as he handed him a helmet. “You’ll find out when we get there.”

Mycroft resisted deducing and instead got the helmet on while Greg put on his own, adjusted his sunglasses, and straddled his motorcycle. It wasn’t the first time he’d been on it, but Mycroft still felt a thrill as he settled behind Greg, hands on his waist. He was quite glad Greg had picked up the bike as a present to himself when the divorce went through. At least Greg had never questioned why he got such a good price.

They took off into the city, the sky clear and the spring weather just a bit warm. They made a turn and then they were heading through the city, taking a side road Mycroft wasn’t certain he’d ever noticed before.

They went past houses that looked progressively older, the road growing rough underneath them. Certainly a car could never fit down here. Finally, Greg came to a stop in front of a tavern that looked as though it had existed for a millennia. Mycroft removed his helmet and looked around, noticing a few older people and an odd quiet as the last echoes of Greg’s bike faded.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say we just time traveled,” murmured Mycroft, handing over his helmet.

“I know, that’s why I like it here. Not my usual, but one I come to when I want to get away.” Greg got the door and led the way inside, greeting the barkeep. The pub was dimly lit, a few old regulars nursing drinks and talking quietly at one of the tables. Greg led Mycroft to a table towards the back, reaching out and covering Mycroft’s hand with his own. “Been wanting to show you this place for a while, truth be told.”

“How did you ever find it?” asked Mycroft, squeezing his hand.

“Did a lot of exploring when I was younger.” Greg toyed with Mycroft’s fingers as he spoke. “I liked to find the narrow streets and ways and see where they led. A lot of them went nowhere, or just to other busy streets. But then there were some like this one. It made me feel like I was getting to know London, the secret parts of it. Came in handy a time or two on the job as well. Sherlock’s not the only one who knows the city.” 

Mycroft smiled at him. “You never cease to surprise me.”

“I think that may be the highest compliment you’ve ever given me.” Greg leaned across the table and stole a kiss, sitting back as the barkeep brought them over drinks and some lunch.

“This one take better care of you?” asked the barkeep.

“Very much so, Mike. I know he’s why I got that deal on the bike.” Greg winked at Mycroft.

Mike nodded. “Good.” He turned and walked back to behind the bar.

“Figured that out, did you?” asked Mycroft nursing his drink. It had been some time since he’d had a pint.

“The price was way too low. And I appreciate it, I do. Eat up, Mike makes great sandwiches.”

Mycroft picked up the food. “So where did you get those photos?”

“Did some weapons training a couple years back. There was a bloke there taking pictures for a recruitment brochure. He sent me those, cause he thought I might want them. Think he got pictures of all of us. I didn’t make the brochure.”

“I’m surprised he didn’t put you on the cover.” Mycroft pulled out his phone and looked at the photos again. 

“Too pretty, maybe,” chuckled Greg, taking a bite.

“True, if they used you for NSY recruitment they’d have to beat away applicants with a stick.” Mycroft gave him a mischievous smile.

“All well and good until they get on their first murder scene and realize what the job actually entails.” Greg shrugged, a cloud passing over his countenance.

“No work on dates,” said Mycroft, putting his phone away and kissing the back of Greg’s hand, since obviously no one here minded if they showed affection.

Greg smiled at him and the clouds lifted. They finished their lunch in companionable silence. Greg stood and left money on the table. “Come on, I want to show you some more.”

“If there’s a blue box around the corner I have a feeling I won’t be surprised.” Mycroft took his hand.

“Naw, haven’t run into him yet.” Greg led him out the back door.

“ _Yet_ ,” said Mycroft.

Greg eyed him. “If you tell me _Doctor Who_ is a documentary…”

Mycroft kissed him. “What did you want to show me?”

Greg rolled his eyes. “There’s a little park over here. Somewhere quiet.” He tugged Mycroft along an alley, then another narrow street until they nearly stumbled over a patch of greenery. It was small, but maintained, with flowers bordering a small path. Greg led him to a bench.

“This is nice,” said Mycroft, sitting next to him. “I can see why you like it here.” He leaned against Greg, kissing him gently.

Greg smiled into the kiss and slipped down to one knee. He took a breath as he looked up at his lover. “Mycroft, Would you marry me?”

Mycroft blinked, startled, tears in his eyes. “Gregory,” he breathed. “You truly are a wonder.”

“Is that a yes, then?” Greg bit his lip.

Mycroft leaned down and cupped his cheeks, kissing him deeply. “Yes, Gregory. Of course.”

Greg kissed him back, looking relieved.

Mycroft tugged him up and across his lap. “Did you truly think I’d say no?”

“Well, I can never be certain with you Holmeses.” Greg stole another kiss. 

“We aren’t interchangeable you know.” Mycroft wrapped his arms around Greg’s waist.

“True. I wouldn’t swap you for anyone.”

Mycroft rest his forehead against Greg’s. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you,” he said quietly.

“And I, you. Big wedding or little wedding?” 

“You did the big one last time. I’m perfectly content with something small.”

“Thought so. Maybe we could get married in this park.” Greg kissed him again. “We do have the rest of the afternoon. What do you say we go somewhere and celebrate?”

“Mmm, is mine or yours closer?” Mycroft’s squeezed him.

“Mine. But I’m moving in with you.” Greg reluctantly got to his feet and offered Mycroft a hand.

“You’ve already got a toothbrush and a change of clothes at mine, what more do you need?” Mycroft kissed him as he stood.

“A toothbrush, a change of clothes, and the most handsome and brilliant man in the world,” said Greg, leading him back towards the bike.

“Brilliant, at least,” muttered Mycroft.

“And delightfully handsome. Don’t argue or I’ll make you walk to mine.”

“I could arrange for a car.”

“Not without your phone,” Greg pulled it out of his pocket, grinning, and sprinted towards his motorcycle.

Running was not dignified. Mycroft Holmes did not run anywhere. He walked swiftly towards the bike, shaking his head and trusting that Greg wouldn’t leave him. Clearly Sherlock had been helping him with his pickpocketing skills.

The engine started up, breaking the quiet and Mycroft walked faster.

Greg was, in fact, waiting for him. Mycroft got his helmet on and settled behind Greg again, breathing him in, holding tight as Greg headed down the narrow street again.

Greg’s place really was close. He told Mycroft to head up while he parked the bike.

Unlocking the door, Mycroft smiled fondly at the somewhat messy little flat. Mycroft glanced behind him and saw Greg was still busy, so walked down to the bedroom and removed his suit coat and tie, and toeing off his shoes as he got into the comfortable bed.

Greg walked in a minute later, tossing his jacket aside. “That is something I am very much looking forward to coming home to every day.”

Mycroft reached for him. “I am yours, Gregory.”

Greg kissed him, tenderly undressing Mycroft, taking his time to give attention to every inch of pale skin as it was exposed. Mycroft sighed happily and ran his fingers through Greg’s hair, enjoying the attention.

“This is by far my favorite way to spend an afternoon,” murmured Greg, removing his own clothes. “Naked, in bed with my fiance.”

“Soon that will be naked, in bed with your husband,” said Mycroft, heart skipping as he said the words aloud.

Greg kissed him. “I love you.”

Mycroft cupped his cheek. “I love you too,” he said, voice soft, as if he were afraid he’d bring on a curse if he said it too loudly.

Greg smiled and kissed Mycroft’s forehead as he reached for the lube. Mycroft settled, slowly stroking his own cock and watching Greg gently open him up. There was no rush today, no need to hurry. The world would stay away for a little while and let them be.

When Greg judged him ready he slid up and kissed Mycroft, easily pressing into him. Mycroft breathed in Greg’s ear, whispering his affection and smoothing his hands down his broad back.

Mycroft rolled them over so he was on top. Mycroft kissed Greg and sat up, watching Greg’s face as he rode him.

“I’m the luckiest man on earth,” said Greg, rubbing Mycroft’s thigh. “Because I get to be with you.”

Mycroft picked up Greg’s hand and kissed it, moving a little faster.

“Beautiful,” said Greg, moving with him before grabbing Mycroft’s waist and flipping them back over.

Mycroft shivered and surrendered, eyes closing and stealing kisses as Greg claimed him completely. This was the best place to be, safe in Greg’s arms, loved and loving, pleasure washing over them both.

“Touch yourself,” murmured Greg.

Mycroft obeyed, feeling his own climax growing along with Greg’s. He kissed Greg as they came in unison, hearts racing together.

Greg smiled at Mycroft and smoothed his hair back. Mycroft gave an answering smile, neither of them needing to speak. Greg kissed him one more time and carefully pulled out before gathering Mycroft in his arms and tucking him against his chest.

Mycroft entwined his hand in Greg’s, drifting off to sleep, comfortable. Greg knew all the secret corners of his heart, and would always keep him safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Pictures are from [this](http://merindab.tumblr.com/post/164187996957/fuckyeahfightlock-workfornow-kedgeree11) tumblr post. Which the pictures are from "Air Force One is Down."
> 
> Thank you to everyone that read over and encouraged!


End file.
